1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle seat connections for connecting a seat back to a seat bottom.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seat connections for connecting a seat back to a seat bottom are designed with various criteria including recline adjustment of the seat back, support of the seat back, manufacturing limitations and assembly limitations. A vehicle seat connection assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,148 B1, which issued to Kolena et al. on Nov. 27, 2001.